¿Cómo hacer para no desear a tu mejor amiga?
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: ¿Cómo harías si desearas tu mejor amigo/a? SasuSaku XD


**¿Cómo hacer para no desear a tu mejor amiga?**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba metido en un "lío gordo". Bueno, no tan gordo o mejor dicho, no existía lío.

No… en realidad, sí lo había.

Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un gran lío, un lío _rosado._

Era tan problemático estar viviendo con aquellos pensamientos poco… sanos.

Sí.

Poco sanos.

_¿Por qué?_

Bueno, por la simple y sencilla razón de que existía cierta mujer, mejor amiga suya, que no lo dejaba en paz.

Una linda sonrisa se plasmaba en su mente como una vieja película, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, unos brillantes ojos verdes – jades lo embarcaban directo al mundo de los _idos_, un exótico cabello rosa lo hacía alucinar cosas… lúbricas.

Sí, lúbricas.

La erótica sensación de sentir esas hebras rosadas entre sus largos dedos mientras las piernas torneadas de ella se mantenían enredadas en sus caderas, a la vez que él embest…

Mierda… ahí estaba de nuevo.

Ya ven porque digo que era tan problemático y porque Sasuke Uchiha estaba metido en un lío _rosado. _

Sasuke Uchiha deseaba completamente a su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

Sí.

Sasuke Uchiha quería a Sakura Haruno en su cama, la quería debajo de él, sudorosa, con los ojos nublados de placer, enredando sus piernas en sus caderas, gimiendo su nombre, teniendo un maldito orgasmo con él.

Eso era lo que quería, lo que deseaba.

_¿Y por que no se lo decía? _Y ¡ya! Adiós frustración.

Sonaba simple ¿verdad?

Claro… _sonaba._

Pero, no lo era, ya que había una gran amistad de por medio.

Una amistad que se inició desde su niñez y que perduró hasta entonces… y que se rompería en mil pedazos si tan solo él llegaba y habría la boca para decirle:

_-Hola Sakura… ¿sabes? Tengo algo importante que decirte._

_-Dime Sasuke – kun – _respondería ella con inocencia predilecta.

_-Cada vez que te veo, me prendo y quiero cogerte. - _ le lanzaría.

-… - y ella simplemente se daría media vuelta y…

Adiós amistad.

Preferiría mil veces reprimir sus deseos e instintos de tirarse a su mejor amiga antes que perderla.

Entonces… ¿Cómo hacer para no desear a tu mejor amiga?

La respuesta no era fácil y tomarla… tampoco lo era, pero si quería seguir siendo el mejor amigo de la chica de cabellos rosas pues tenía que hacerlo.

Cada vez que ella le sonriera, evitaría mirarla con libidinosidad, aunque le resultara difícil.

Cada vez que ella le mirara con aquellos ojos verdes cargados de vida, intentaría verla como el verdadero amigo que era, desvanecería cualquier tipo de pensamiento lúbrico.

Cada vez que ella "le" meneara las caderas sin querer hacerlo, pues él, con todo el autocontrol que podría tener, no la miraría, sus ojos negros carbón tomarían otra trayectoria evitando la tentación.

Sí, eso haría.

***

Pero… ¿Cómo hacer cuando un maldito imbécil se acercaba, demasiado, a TU mejor amiga y comenzaba a tocarla descaradamente?

Sí.

La tocaba, tocaba sus mejillas de forma melosa y pegajosa y ella… ella simplemente sonreía. ¡Sólo sonreía!

¡A no carajos!

El había reprimido sus malditos celos durante 3 meses, 3 largos y jodidos meses. Ahora, no reprimiría sus malditos…

Sus malditos…

¿Celos?

Sí, celos.

Se había dado cuenta de que ya no miraba a Sakura Haruno tan solo con deseo, sino que ahora la miraba de una forma más… especial.

Durante aquellos 3 meses se había percatado de que se había enamorado de Sakura, su mejor amiga y que no podía tolerar que cualquiera, que no fuera él, se le acercara demasiado.

Entonces… ¿Cómo hacer cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga?

_Decírselo ¿no? _

Así es.

Y_… ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor es correspondido? _

-¿Te casas conmigo?

Y_… ¿Qué sucedería si Sakura Haruno se casara con Sasuke Uchiha? _

Sakura Haru… perdón, Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha.

¡Oh! Que bonito sonaba para los oídos del pelinegro. Oh sí.

Sakura era ahora toda suya ¡Mmmmm! Y como la deseaba en esos momentos.

¡Qué!

Ya era su esposa y a una esposa sí se le puede desear, o ¿no?

Claro que sí.

Y… ¿Qué sucede si Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran completamente solos en un gran cuarto y con una gran cama de dos plazas?

Pues…

¡¡IMAGINENSELO!!

En conclusión…

¿Cómo hacer para no desear a tu mejor amiga?

Simple.

Cásate con ella.


End file.
